


Trinkets Are a Ribbon's Best Friend

by ivarara



Series: Hawk n Hum [8]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: RIBBON TIME FELLAS.......ITS BABY TIME...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Hawk, Hum, and Galla get sent on a little sidequest by friends in Dirtmouth. It leads to another well-known friend for Hawk and Hum. It leads to a new friend for Galla





	Trinkets Are a Ribbon's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> ribbon!!! ribbon belongs to myladidntdeservethis.tumblr.com and i really like to imagine that hum would hoard shiny things to give to them,,

“These poor miners. Still toiling away at a futile task.” Galla’s voice cuts through the clamor of the Crystal Peaks’ commotion of conveyor belts and pickaxes and machinery. 

Hum tilts their head curiously. Hawk plods forward without reacting.

Galla lets out a light huff at Hawk’s ignorance. That would take getting used to. Still, Hum was responsive enough.

“They have no need to mine here, now that the Kingdom is…” she tapers off. She veers in a different direction. “Nobody needs these gems anymore, really. But the Infection seems to make them tireless.”

Hum nods solemnly. 

“Hawk, could you pause?” Hawk slowly comes to a halt and waits for the other two to catch up. “Little Hum, where was this friend of yours located?”

Perking to attention, Hum darts forward. Hawk frantically tries to catch up to their sibling. Galla rolls her eyes and trots after them.

Hum has taken quite the advantage over their sibling with their speed.

“Worry not, Hawk. Hum is clever enough to avoid trouble,” Galla assures. Still, Hawk glowers and wraps their fists around their double-edged nail tightly. Pausing, Galla flicks her talons out to be at the ready. Hawk peers curiously at her. “Better two warriors to defend the little one, no?”

It seems to appease to Hawk well enough. The two patter after Hum, who had scampered further ahead and was waiting at the end of a tunnel.

_ Point! Pointpoint! _Hum hops on their tiny feet in excitement.

“Your friend is this way?” _Nodnodnod! _“Lead on, then.”

Hum scurries into the room, Hawk in tow. Galla pauses in the entrance.

Huh. There really is a friend awaiting. Curious.

The new vessel--Ribbon, Pik and Cadence had said their name was Ribbon, back in Dirtmouth-- is slightly taller than Hum, adorned in a green-and-brown cloak. The interesting part was their horns: loops of thread draped between the horns, little charms and trinkets hanging delicately from the threads. A golden charm, a smooth stone, a tiny hunk of Geo, little things like such.

Hum charges up to Ribbon, skidding to a stop and blasting into the vessel with a hug. Ribbon returns the gesture happily, before looking over to Hawk and waving. Hawk, tired-eyed, feebly waves back.

_ They seem affable enough,_ Galla thinks. She walks into the room.

Ribbon’s eyes go wide as they clamber back, dragging Hum with them. Hum looks around in bewilderment, though Ribbon seems determined to...protect Hum from Galla. Hawk watches incredulously. 

“Oh, no no, little Ribbon,” Galla soothes, holding her claws up placatingly. 

Gods, Galla, you _fool_. Her talons are still out. She’s holding her weaponized arms up to someone who doesn’t know who she is.

Hum wriggles out of Ribbon’s grip, padding over to Galla. Galla quickly folds her talons away with a slight fwip! doing her best to seem unintimidating.

Unintimidating. Galla had been trained to be the exact opposite of that. What could she do? Smile? Wave?

Hum takes over. 

They weave between her legs to swish under her maroon cape, peering out from underneath it playfully. Hawk rolls their eyes and slumps to sit down on a crate, while Ribbon watches curiously. Hum patters out and bounces on their toes, seemingly inviting Ribbon over. Ribbon still seems wary, though they do take a couple hesitant steps forward. Hum is delighted, jumping a few more times before grasping one of Galla’s claws and lightly tugging her forward.

_ The gift, Galla! Pik and Cadence gave you three something to deliver to this vessel. Get it!_

“Oh! Ribbon, some friends in Dirtmouth sent us with a task pertaining to you,” Galla says carefully. Ribbon tilts their head, a gesture so, so familiar from her time with Hum. “I believe Hum is carrying it, no?”

Hum perks, reaching under their cloak. They ruffle around for dramatics before procuring a shiny trinket. Immediately, Ribbon is interested. Hum holds it out to the other vessel, delicately changing ownership. Ribbon turns the object, a decently-sized shard of glass Pik had carefully smoothed the edges of, looking at it with awe. They hold it up in front of their eye, peering at Hum through it. Hum throws their arms in the air happily. Ribbon turns slightly to look at Galla through the glass. Galla smiles brightly at them, prompting a narrowing of eyes in lieu of a smile back. 

An idea strikes. “Ribbon, Hum, do you mind if I show you a trick with that piece?”

Hum nods almost immediately, Ribbon hesitating at first but following their friend’s actions.

“Hold it in proximity to something with a strong color, you’ll see it’ll change to match.” The two smaller vessels stare at her. “Like...Hawk’s cloak. Just hold it near the cloak, and the color will bleed into the glass’s body.” She nudges a claw towards the older, dozing vessel.

Ribbon and Hum scurry over to Hawk’s spot, and hold the piece up. True to Galla’s word, the purple color of Hawk’s cloak seep into the glass, turning it a similar shade of violet. Ribbon bounces excitedly, passing it to Hum so they can do the same. 

_ Pointpointpoint_! Hum quickly points at Galla. Ribbon studies her or a second before nodding and running over.

Oh. Her cape! They wanted to try it with her cape. Galla drapes it over one arm and holds it out for the little vessels to play. They take turns holding the glass up to the deep red silk, eyes going wide with excitement. 

“Well, since Hawk is...out, for a short while,” Galla says mischievously. “I would guess that Hum can stay around here for a span.” Ribbon dances on their toes and claps their hands quietly. They meekly hold an arm out to Galla invitingly.

Galla smiles and hums happily. “Yes, yes. I’ll accompany you two.” Hum motions for her to kneel, which does does. Hum points to Galla’s shoulders, urging Ribbon to hop on. “Rest assured, little Ribbon. It’s a safe ride. Ask Hum.” Hum nods dutifully. Carefully, Ribbon clambers up, and holds tight. Galla holds her arm out for Hum to perch on, wrapping her claw around the vessel’s waist protectively.

“So. Where to, little ones?”


End file.
